The present invention relates to the field of switching arrangements for setting or adjusting a time-measuring device comprising at least two counters connected one after the other and also connected in certain cases to indicating devices, wherein a first counter changes its counter position by countpulses received from a generator circuit at successive intervals of time and wherein the second counter respectively upon transition of the first counter from one defined counter position into another defined counter position receives a signal from the first counter to cause an onward count thereof, and a control device resets the first counter.
In connection with the setting of a time-measuring device including counters connected one after the other for counting seconds, minutes and hours, respectively, and controlled by a crystal oscillator, it is known from German Pat. No. 2,302,978 to employ a mechanically actuable switch for turning back the counter employed for measurement of seconds. With this kind of adjustment of time-measuring devices, it is only possible to set the time-measuring device backward. In order to set the time-measuring device forward, e.g., by a few seconds, it is necessary to set the time-measuring device in question backward in the way described until the proper second indication is achieved. This operation is time consuming.
There has also been developed a time-setting mechanism for an electronic clock, as shown in German Pat. No. 2,025,710 in which the setting of the time is controllable by a single actuator part at two or more different speeds. In this system, however, it is only possible to set a time-measuring device forward. If it is desired to set a time-measuring device backward by a certain interval of time, it is necessary with this system to operate the mechanism at high speed, that is, up to a desired setting; hence, this procedure is also relatively time consuming and laborious.
Another prior art system disclosed in German Pat. No. 2,319,437 provides switching arrangements for correction of the individual indicators of separate clock functions. This known clock system contains a selector switch for the indication point to be indicated at the time or the like and a setting switch for repositioning the indication to the indication point selected at the time, so that combined actuation of the switches in question is necessary for correction. This kind of correction of the setting of a clock is also relatively laborious. This latter system also has the disadvantage of requiring complex switching circuitry of substantial expense.
A further system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,155 also provides means for resetting counters in an electronic wrist watch. In this case also, correction is only possible in one direction and substantial switching complexity is involved.